


Our song

by wolves_rider



Series: Fire Emblem Fantasy [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: The song stuck in your head had been there for ages, but you were certain you’d never heard it before. One day while camping, you get lost in the forest and you hear someone or something humming the same song





	Our song

**Author's Note:**

> THIS COMES FROM TUMBLR (A/N: took me longer than I expected, I decided to link this to my vampire Fire Emblem AU. CHANGING A BIT THE IDEA SORRY, i guess is now a fantasy AU cause I’m going with a Fae for this. So here we have it, fire fae Saizo and gender neutral reader. Hope you all like it, if not do me a favor and tell me how to make it better. thanks for reading.)

The melody has been in your head since you could remember, probably since you were born, but you never heard a song that sounded like it, you usually find yourself humming it with no idea of how or when the hell you started.

Your friend just moved recently to a small village in the middle of a gorgeous forest, she invited you to meet his boyfriend, who had her on cloud 9.

Luckily Ryoma was great, he was funny, mysterious and it was very evident that he loved your friend as much as she loved him, you were almost waiting for him to propose to her as soon as you got back to the only hotel of the village, that was a little bit too close to the forest to your liking.

The room was too hot so you open the window to let the cold air of the forest enter the small room, bringing smells of trees, flowers and grass, relaxing your mind while you got everything ready for the night, humming your tune.

And suddenly you listen…

You swear you can hear music that sounds just like your song, you get out of the hotel and go into the forest, following the music like your life depend on it, your heart beats faster the closer you get to the source to the music, you now can hear a voice too, it’s a male voice, it makes your stomach jump, your feet move on their own following the voice through the forest, a small part of your brain tells you that getting into the deepest part of a forest, without any way to get back is not only stupid is just suicidal, but your soul is literally dragging you to the sound.

Hours? Seconds? You could not say how long have you been walking through the trees, it feels like a moment, it feels like a lifetime when you finally arrive to a small patch without trees, where you find a man sitting in one stone in the middle of it, he’s surrounded by small blue flames, that dance around him while he sings to them that song that always sounds in your mind, that one that only you know.

One of the little flames notices you and floats to you, it boops your nose and to your surprise the fire doesn’t burn you, you can’t help but smile and laugh.

The laugh makes the music stop when the man lifts his head from the flames around him.

“Took you long enough” He scoffs with a smirk, his hair is as red as fire, one of his eyes permanently closed and with a scar over it, making him look intimidating and handsome, his voice makes your heart stop.

“What?” You can’t even think of a good answer, you can’t even process what is going on.

He laughs a bit, arching an eyebrow, coming closer, you can see his eye is completely black without a pupil and he’s too pale, his skin radiates heat.

“You’re not much of a genius.”

That hurts, you hit his arm angry, what makes him laugh again, smiling a wild and dangerous smile.

“That’s more like it, I can’t let my partner be a lifeless grass blade right, I’m a fire fae, You better have some fire in you my little human.”

You blink confused, pinching the bridge of your nose and breathing deeply a couple of times.

“Alright, please let’s start from the beginning, who are you, what are you and how the hell know my song, and are any possibilities to me going back to the hotel or are you going to steal me?”

He smirks, sits on the ground and makes you sit by his side, the heat of his skin makes you feel warm and comfortable.

“I’m a fire fae, I should not give you my name, names are sacred to us but you’re my partner, we’re destined to be together so I know you won’t use my name against me just like I won’t use yours to hurt you in any way, my name is Saizo, and is not your song, is our song. Faes have a unique way to find mates, we use music, only our other half knows the song, and is not very usual that humans knows the song of faes, but you are mine and I’m yours, I’m not going to steal you unless you ask me for it.” He adds with a playful smile.

You try to understand everything, he just keeps the silence, his little flames floating around you to keep you warm, you think about everything you know about faes, the most important thing is that if you give them your name you’re lost, you belong to them, but also that if you know their name you have power over them.

“So you’re my destined partner, kinda like a soulmate?”

He nods humming your song and waiting for you to think everything through.

“If I choose to go back and never see you again? Would you let me go?”

“If that’s your choice…”

“Wouldn’t that be easier? I mean, when I die you’ll keep living and-”

He places a finger on your lips, the heat if his skin is like being in front of a campfire.

“And a single second by your side is better than all those years I had to be alone, and if you go now i’ll keep this moment in my memory for the rest of forever, humans don’t believe much in this kind of things but I’m a Fae, I know how this works, and you’re my destiny.”

“But… It’s so sudden I don’t know-”

“What if we have a date?”

You blink confused. A fae… asking you for a date, a handsome nice fae asking you for a date.

“Alright, Tomorrow, we’ll go and have some dinner together. Is that ok with you?”

He smiles and for some reason the heat coming from his skin grows a bit warmer.

“Sure, I’ll pick you from your hotel at dawn. Speaking of which I should help you get back there.”

He guides you back through the forest, at one point you hold his hand and his skin gets even hotter, but never enough to burn you.

When you’re in front of the hotel he uses magic to open the doors til you’re in front of your room.

“I should probably go now, humans need more sleep than us, and I don’t want you to fall asleep on me tomorrow.”

Both of you laugh a bit trying not to wake up anyone, he kisses your hand an turns to leave, but you grab his arm, making him turn, you kiss his cheek and whisper your name in his ear before entering the room and closing the door.

He stays there frozen for a second, thanking the gods he can’t blush like a human. He doesn’t realize that his feet are leaving burning footsteps on the floor while he just smiles leaving the hotel.


End file.
